


Say Something Stupid (It Just Might Pay Off)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, became a fic, it's cute, was a headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: How Lena confesses to Supergirl about Kara and drinks until this cute reporter is somehow in her office???? (This isn’t even a headcanon it’s just flagrant wishing T_T).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> supercorp for the headcanon thing if you're still doing them!

Lena is falling in love with Supergirl. It hits her all of a sudden, held in Supergirl’s arms, after another daring rescue. Supergirl is warm and believes in Lena and maybe she’s a little guarded, but who wouldn’t be when they’ve got supervillains popping out of the woodwork every week?

But this isn’t good.

Not in the whole, Supergirl-is-a-superhero-and-totally-unattainable way (though Lena wonders what would get Supergirl on her knees), but in the Lena-is-already-in-love-with-this-one-cute-reporter way. 

Supergirl sets her down and Lena stumbles. Her heart flips when strong arms slip around her waist and the most beautiful blue eyes Lena’s ever seen are so concerned for her and _Lena should not be thinking this_. She’s been flirting with Kara for ages. This feels like cheating and they haven’t even passed friendship yet. 

“Fine, fine.” Lena waves Supergirl away and steps back. She smoothes her skirt before glancing back up. The setting sun reflects on the buildings and Supergirl has her city as a backdrop and her hair looks like golden fire and she stands with the strength of a thousand men and more and _shit, Lena’s heart wouldn’t slow._

“Lena, I can hear your heartbeat, what’s wrong?” Supergirl takes a step forward and Lena panics because her heart is thumping in her chest and a goddess is walking toward her and she’s never felt like this, like one person is consuming her. 

Two people, two people and Lena’s never had more than one person at a time who’d even touch her. 

“I’m already taken.” Lena throws her hands up and frowns, “I mean, not really, we’re just friends but I really like her and you’re so beautiful and kind and strong and I think I love her and _I can’t fall for you too_.”

Lena’s back is pressed to the glass and Supergirl is still, so still. Lena thinks she’s fucked up. She’s definitely fucked up, because Supergirl is her only other friend and she doesn’t want to lose her.

“Lena,” Supergirl’s voice is soft and all of a sudden Lena’s throat closes up and tears are pricking at her eyes and she’s trying to hold it together. “Lena.” Supergirl doesn’t come closer and Lena tries to breathe. “Lena, I have to go. But I’m going to send Kara, okay?” 

Kara, Kara, why send Kara? God, Lena wants to see Kara, doesn’t care if she sees Lena in this state. Lena always wants to see Kara. So Lena nods and holds herself up as Supergirl hesitates for a moment “Don’t leave your office” before leaping into the sky.

Lena’s hands are shaking so badly she almost can’t push into her office. 

She’s had more to drink in the last half-hour than she has this week. She’s not shaking anymore at least. She’s laying on the couch, she looks a mess, she’s sure. 

Her heart isn’t in her throat anymore, she’s calmed at least. 

“Lena?” 

Lena’s heart leaps but she doesn’t move. She still needs to think. She takes another drink from her bourbon, it’s helping. 

She hears footsteps and then Kara, hopefully, but who knows at this point, it could be her mother and Lena probably wouldn’t move, sits down beside her. 

“Supergirl… I’m here to check on you.” Lena almost chuckles at that, it comes out as a strained smile and a huff of breath. 

Fingers land on her knee and Lena ignores how her skin jumps at the feeling. 

“Do you want to talk?”

Lena doesn’t answer. She takes another drink though. Kara rubs her knee and Lena lays there, soaking in her presence. 

“What did Supergirl tell you?”

Kara’s thumb freezes.

“Everything, huh?” Lena huffs again and sets her glass down in favor of throwing her arm over her eyes. “I was just overwhelmed by the view and having almost died, again.”

“She said you’re in love with someone.” 

Lena swallows.

“I thought…” Lena doesn’t open her eyes but she can picture Kara, worrying at her perfect lips and glancing at Lena with her perfect face. “I thought you might tell me first, before Supergirl.” 

Kara’s hurt. And that has Lena sitting up and opening her eyes and okay, maybe not, maybe she’s drunk more than she thought. Lena groans and lays back down.

“Lena? Lena?” Kara’s beside Lena’s head now, kneeling on the floor and Lena can’t help the thoughts that spring to mind of Kara in that position. She’s definitely drunk too much.

“You should go. I’ll say something stupid.” Lena’s tongue feels heavy.

Kara breathes in next to her and Lena shudders. 

“Say something stupid then.”

Lena swallows and opens her eyes, slowly this time. She turns her head and Kara is right there, her eyes wide and a smile tugging at her lips and maybe, just maybe, she’s hoping that Lena meant her.

That Lena meant she’d chosen Kara over Supergirl.

Lena pauses at that thought. Blinks. Breathes. And says something stupid. 


End file.
